As Vezes No Silêncio da Noite
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Liam Evans e Jamie Potter eram bons amigos e monitores-chefes. Mas as vezes, no silêncio da noite, Liam desejava não ter perdido a chance de ter mais que isso com Jamie... GENDERBENDER! LiamXJamie


**N/A: Deixando bem claro... Essa fanfic é GENDERBENDER! Ou seja, James na verdade é uma menina e a Lily um menino. Sempre foram, não foi nenhum feitiço que deu errado... hahahaha É uma one-shot, espero que vocês curtam!**

* * *

-Ei, Evans!

-Agora não, Potter.

-Agora sim, Evans. Você não pode ficar me evitando. Nós temos rondas juntos.

-Infelizmente sim. Não dá pra esperar até la?

-Assim eu acho que você não me ama mais, Evans. Dá para você pelo menos olhar para mim?

Liam Evans pediu forças aos céus, antes de virar-se para Jamie Potter.

-O que você quer, Potter? –perguntou, pousando a pena que tinha em mãos sobre o pergaminho no qual tentava trabalhar.

-Só queria ver esses olhos verdes e essas sardas lindas, Evans. –a garota retrucou com um sorriso maroto –Nos vemos depois?

Liam não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

-Você é ridícula. –ele informou –E sim, nos vemos depois. Eu não tenho escapatória mesmo.

-Esse é o espírito, meu amor. –Jamie falou dando uma piscadela para o garoto –As 8 na porta do nosso dormitório?

-Sim, Potter. Eu estarei te esperando lá.

XxX

Liam Evans era monitor-chefe grifinório e um dos melhores alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. O melhor do seu ano em Poções e Feitiços, era o queridinho dos professores e o terror dos arruaçeiros da escola.

Tirando um quarteto muito específico.

Jamie Potter era a estrela de Hogwarts desde sempre. Capitã do time grifinório de quadribol, um gênio de Transfiguração e a famosa líder das Marotas, um grupo que tinha como único propósito por a escola de pernas para o ar.

E elas conseguiam com grande frequência.

A grande maioria das pessoas não acharia nada chocante que duas pessoas tão diferentes se odiassem tanto. Hogwarts raramente tinha dias de paz desde que os dois começaram a estudar ali. Possivelmente isso vinha daquela mania humana (ou bruxa, no caso) de ser contra o que é diferente, de implicar com o que não se conhece. Jamie e Liam não conseguiam entender porque o outro tinha que agir do jeito que agia. Eles brigavam pelas menores coisas.

Poucas pessoas achariam realmente surpreendente que, eventualmente, tanta briga criou uma atração. Jamie de repente (ou talvez não tão de repente assim) se viu encantada por Liam, no meio de seu quarto ano na escola. Eram os olhos verdes, ela dizia para as amigas. Eram as sardas, ela confidenciou a sua mãe. Era o sorriso, ela admitiu para o pai. Na verdade verdadeira, era o conjunto de todas essas coisas, mais uma que Jamie amava acima de tudo: Liam fazia a marota querer ser alguém melhor.

E vovó Potter sempre disse: o melhor amor é aquele que te faz querer ser alguém melhor. Então, aquele frio na barriga que ela sentia antes de falar alguma coisa para Liam, isso tinha que ser amor, né?

Liam, no lado oposto, não era nada favorável aos sentimentos de Jamie. No começo, ele tentou ser gentil, porque Jamie ainda era uma garota e sua mãe o mataria se ele fosse insensível com uma. Com a insistência dela, Liam começou a achar que aquilo tudo era algum tipo de piada elaborada. Era a cara de Jamie fazer uma coisa dessas.

Pobre Jamie não sabia que, quanto mais insistia, menos Liam acreditava nela. Os dois estavam presos num círculo vicioso.

Daí veio o sétimo ano.

Jamie virou Monitora-Chefe, sabe Merlin (e Dumbledore) como. A garota não saberia reconhecer responsabilidade se fosse acertada na cabeça com isso.

Liam resolveu ser maduro e falar com ela. Tentar criar, pelo menos, um ambiente decente para os dois trabalharem.

No fim, foi Jamie quem surpreendeu a todos.

Era como se, no intervalo de um verão, Jamie tivesse virado outra pessoa. Tão mais madura, focada e dedicada. Ela aceitou a trégua com Liam e até pediu desculpas por desentendimentos passados.

Liam foi ficando cada vez mais surpreso por quão fácil era sua convivência com Jamie. Ele descobriu que a maturidade dela tinha um motivo muito sério: seu pai tinha morrido nas férias, deixando-a sozinha com uma mãe que estava quebrando em pedaços pelo luto. Jamie tinha sido a pessoa forte, tinha cuidado da casa, da mãe e de si.

Cada dia que passava os dois ficavam mais próximos, mais amigos. Cada dia ficava mais claro para Liam que Jamie tinha crescido e, no processo, superado o que sentia por ele. Cada dia que passava ficava mais claro para Liam que ele estava totalmente apaixonado por ela.

E isso não só era um clichê (e existiam poucas coisas nesse mundo que Liam gostava menos do que clichês), mas também era quase cruel. Jamie já tinha passado por coisas o bastante esse ano e Liam não ia acrescentar seus sentimentos a essa lista.

Então ele resolveu aceitar (e contentar-se) com a amizade de Jamie. E Merlin... Não tinha nada nesse mundo melhor do que a amizade dela.

XxX

-Suas amigas são um perigo para essa escola, Potter.

-Ah não fala assim, Evans. –Jamie revirou os olhos –Tudo o que nós fazemos é para ver vocês sorrindo.

-Claro, vocês fazem um serviço público a escola. –Liam comentou irônico.

-Exato. –Jamie vangloriou-se –Nós melhoramos até o humor da McGonagall.

-Bom, eu admito que prefiro quando as coisas trocam de cor e as armaduras cantam Lady Gaga, do que quando os banheiros explodem. –ele falou.

-Viu? Até você tem que admitir que foi genial.

Era por isso que Liam estivera "ignorando" Jamie mais cedo. Ela e as amigas tinham, de algum jeito, conseguido enfeitiçar todas as velas do Salão Principal para explodirem e espalharem tinta pelo lugar. O salão ficou parecendo um campo de paintball e todos ficaram coloridos. Coincidentemente (ou não, conhecendo Jamie como conhecia) as únicas cores que acertaram os Sonserinos foram vermelho e dourado.

-Eu só aprecio que você tenha aprendido que não precisa causar terror para se divertir. –Liam falou jogando o braço por cima do ombro de Jamie.

Esse negócio de contato físico partiu de Jamie, bem aos poucos. Não era incomum vê-la praticamente pendurada nas amigas, principalmente Sirena. Jamie adorava tocar os amigos, andar de mãos dadas, surpreender com beijos no rosto e abraços aleatórios.

Conforme os dois foram se dando bem, ela foi se aproximando mais, abraçando Liam e segurando a mão dele, sem maldade alguma.

Liam se acostumou talvez rápido demais com a situação.

Normalmente quando ele fazia isso, ela chegava mais perto e apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro.

Mas hoje não.

Assim que ele puxou-a para perto Jamie parou de andar e se afastou.

-Sabe, Evans... –ela falou olhando para o chão –Você faz esse tipo de coisa e eu sou só uma garota. Como eu não vou me apaixonar ainda mais por você desse jeito?

Liam parou de andar e virou-se chocado para Jamie. Tinha ouviu errado, não tinha?

-Jamie...

-Eu sei que a ideia era "apenas amigos", mas a gente não escolhe por quem se apaixona e você já é dono do meu coração faz tempo. –ela forçou uma risada –Não precisa me torturar, sabe?

-Eu... Eu achei que você não estava mais...

-É, isso é culpa minha. –ela admitiu olhando para o chão –Eu queria me aproximar de você, mas sabia que você não queria meus sentimentos. Eu achei melhor você achar que tinha passado.

-Mas não passou? –Liam chutou.

-Nem por um minuto. –Jamie falou corando, finalmente olhando para ele.

-Que alívio. –Liam suspirou.

-Oi? –Jamie perguntou chocada –Repete isso, porque eu tenho certeza que eu ouvi errado.

-Não vou repetir. Eu não quero mais falar. –ele deu os poucos passos necessários para se aproximar dela –Tem uma coisa que eu prefiro fazer agora.

E se tinha uma coisa que Jamie não era, era lerda. Então quando ele inclinou a cabeça, ela ficou na ponta dos pés.

A boca dos dois se encontrou de leve e as mãos de Liam envolveram o rosto de Jamie com cuidado. Ela cheirava a chocolate e grama, mas tinha gosto de menta.

Foi um beijo bem curto (Liam queria muito mais), mas antes precisava ter certeza de que os dois estavam na mesma página.

Separou-se brevemente dela.

-Tudo bem? –eles quis saber.

-To na dúvida. –Jamie falou sem abrir os olhos –Acho que você precisa repetir essa última parte pra eu ter certeza.

Liam riu, mas fez o que ela pediu.

Dessa vez quando puxou-a para perto, Jamie jogou os braços em voltar de seu pescoço. Liam puxou-a pela cintura para mais perto.

Podia sentir Jamie sorrindo em meio ao beijo e isso só o fez sentir-se mais nas nuvens.

Tinha aquela vontade louca de correr com tudo, prega-la contra a parede e beija-la até amanhã, mas também queria ir com calma, porque isso era importante. Jamie era importante.

Então deixou o beijo ser devagar, com calma, mas nem por isso ele foi menos especial ou intenso. Porque se tinha uma coisa que tinha que ficar clara naquele exato momento era que esse era o começo de algo. Algo bem sério.

-Só pra deixar claro... –Liam falou separando-se brevemente dela –Isso vai ser...

-Permanente, eterno, monogâmico. –ela falou na hora –Espero que você esteja com o anel no bolso e pronto pra se ajoelhar.

Liam revirou os olhos.

-Relapso meu. –ele falou –Serve Hogsmeade na próxima visita e eu pago a cerveja-amanteigada?

-Fechado. –ela respondeu –Com a condição de que a gente passe a noite de hoje no sofá da sala. –ela balançou a sobrancelha de forma sugestiva.

-Por que sofá da sala? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Eu não quero abusar da sua inocencia. –ea falou com falso pensar.

Liam estreitou os olhos.

-Rondas terminadas. –ele declarou. No minuto seguinte pegou a garota pela cintura e jogou sobre seus ombros como um saco de batatas.

-Gente, me belisca que eu to sonhando! –Jamie declarou –Aliás, belisca não que a vista daqui ta incrível. –ela decidiu dando um tapa na bunda Liam.

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Vamos, senhorita Potter?

-Eu sou toda sua, senhor Evans.

Era mesmo.

* * *

**N/A: Reviews são mais que bem vindos. Se vocês tiverem curtido eu pretendo fazer mais desse tipo!**

**B-jão**


End file.
